This invention relates to a source of power utilizing semiconductor devices operating in the millimeter wave and near millimeter wave region of the electromagnetic spectrum and more particularly to quasi-optical power combining arrangement of solid state signal generating sources.
Conventional waveguide power combiners are limited in power output efficiency and number of sources that may be combined in the millimeter wave region. This limitation is a consequence of the requirement that linear dimensions of conventional waveguide resonators be of the order of one wavelength to achieve acceptable mode separation and to avoid multi-mode operation. On the other hand, quasi-optical resonators have linear dimensions large compared to wavelength and offer a solution for overcoming the foregoing limitations.